Justice in the Perception of Another
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: Waking up in the body of superboy, still in his test tube, what will the man decide to do from there on out? Read to find out Self insert, AU DC universe!


**Young Justice belongs to Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman and Cartoon Network, i own me.**

 **Talking:** "Why"

 **Thinking:** _"am i"_

 **Mind speak: "still"**

 **Thunderous move: _"alive"_**

 **I'm coming back harder than ever, more ideas, more of an idea about the endings of my stories and making sure there's no inconsistencies that'll make me have to rewrite the damn thing if it fucks everything up, and I'm writing more and more every single day, i have the imagination but writing these stories are harder than i had thought, but i think I've somewhat got it now, I'm gonna rewrite my zelda story and a few others, make a few changes to my pure bleach story, nothing too big, he'll still be p powerful by the end of it, and he'll definitely be discovering the real Zangetsu from the get go, but I'll need to pace it a bit, other than that, you'll see :) enjoy this for now**.

 **OH, THIS IS A SELF INSERT GUYS, just wanted to warn you**

Waking up in a tank of strange liquid wasn't exactly my idea of fun, and now that i thought about it that could be interpreted in the wrong way, he was bi but he hasn't really slept around, anyway, the scene..it was familiar, the surroundings and the reality different from his but he recognizes this place, he had immediately pieced together that this was the room superboy was in, however that didn't explain the long, black as night locks flowing in front of him, what?

His appearance is somewhat what he expected, he was slimmed down as opposed to his large, intimidating stature, at least he was still tall, a swimmer's muscle structure was what he was going for already, he was younger for some reason, fitting, he didn't know if his eyes were dark brown like they usually were but he certainly hoped so, oh well.

 **"You're awake, superboy..your appearance seems to have changed..it must be that Martian's dna finally kicking in, good..beware superboy, intruders are about to enter the room you're in, rest easy"** Said a voice in his head, yeah, this was the DC universe, earth-16, telepathic waves of drowsiness was flowing into his head, damn.

" _This..This has to be an alternate earth, he never had Martian dna, or should i say..me, I'll ponder on this later, for now.._ " Was the thought process of John, superboy had a nice ring to it but damn it he had a name, and no one was putting him to sleep! With a burst of rage the waves were destroyed, and the glass had cracked, whoops.

"Well..i was planning on hacking your pod but that works too, hold on i need to find out who you-" The boy wonder started, although he was interrupted by my kick to the glass, i had shattered the entire thing and the liquid rained down on him, luckily only a few pieces of glass grazed him, ah, he should wait exercise caution with his strength.

"Well you can call me John and i wanna know too, the liquid made it hard to hear, speaking of hard at hearing, sorry teach, you've outlived your usefulness." As soon as i finished speaking i ripped the little genomorph off my head and battered it against the wall with unnecessary force, killing it.

"Whoa! Watch it i was in the splash zone!" Whined a red headed speedster he recognized as kid flash, looking as disgusted as aqualad was disturbed.

"Ha, fast on your feet but not so much in the noggin, it's Kid Splash, try not to trip over your own feet." I laughed after i had insulted the young hero, and so did Robin, who was now struggling to scroll down for information.

"As humorous as taking a shot at Kid Flash is, we don't know who you are and you seem to recognize us, who are you?" Demanded/Asked Aqualad, ballsy little upstart.

"If you'd paid attention to me instead of the splatter on the wall that was my teacher, you'd hear that i had called it teach, i was being fed information every second of every day, and as for who i am, I've already given you my name, from the S on my chest you can tell where this is leading, and as for _what_ i am, i can tell from boy blunder's reaction that he's already read my life's story and is now trying to process the information, so yeah." I said, looking as bored as one would be if they were standing around and answering questions, the escape was coming soon so there's that, after he finds a place to stay he's gonna process everything he knows about himself, and if his friends were real in the first place, he hoped to God that they weren't just figments of his imagination..he'd most assuredly kill himself if that were the case.

"A clone of Superman and a...Martian?" From the hesitancy in his voice he could tell he was holding back information, he quickly took a peak before destroying the console, interesting..and now classified.

"Hey! I wasn't done reading!" Robin complained, before scowling at the smirk on my face, i gave him a slap on the back before i started testing out my speed, punching the air and strafing.

"A clone of Superman and a Martian? Whew, Batman won't like that." Said Kid Flash, before joining in on the shadow boxing, we eventually turned it into a contest of speed which had Kaldur massaging his temples.

"My true appearance is a bit akin to Superman, my eyes blue, but while i was under i.." i trailed off, quickly coming up with a story to tell them, "..i witnessed another life, the life of the man who's form I've taken, my name is now John and I'm quite proud of myself, so there's no way in giving away my favored form for a form that i don't see when i look in the mirror." I said, my punches speeding up alongside Kid's, his expression stuck between a look of surprise from his story and a grin at the challenge.

"I..I see, then this must be hard for you, do you..want to escape this place?" Asked Aqualad, asking as be wasn't sure what the clone, John, wanted.

"Of course i wanna escape, I'm no pawn, i bow to no one, I want a social life, i wanna so many things, staying here will just rile me up until i get tired of them and smash my way out, so basically what we're gonna be doing now but, angry." I said, my grin widening when the punches sped up, soon enough Wally would have him beat, to be fair, he was a speedster.

"Honestly, I was expecting someone super serious, I'm kinda glad you're more down to earth." Said Robin, he definitely didn't mind if this guy joined the team, he'd fit right in!

"Heh, without that dream i might've been, luckily I'm not, and-damn! Can't keep up, you win for now Numbuh 4." I grinned, referencing Kids Next Door, apparently Kid got it too as his eyes widened before he joined in on grinning, not acknowledging that he knew his real name.

"As much fun as I'm having being introduced to a possible new team member, we need to escape, we've pretty much found out what Cadmus has been doing, and I'd rather not find out what they use for "security"." Said Kaldur, keeping a lookout for any surprises that might drop on them.

"Aw man, Batman will _so_ give us bigger missions because of this! This is huge!" Shouted Kid, waving his arms around excitedly and then taking a runner's stance.

"Hey dumbass, don't speed on ahead, you could get caught in a trap and killed, you're in enemy territory right now and it's best to exercise caution." I warned, giving him a mean glare to get my point across.

"Damn, have you ever seen Batman glare? because that's a good impression of it." Asked Robin, it was a perfect replica of it, to be fair, not that they knew, he was a rather cautious/paranoid guy, it didn't help that they were on enemy territory to top it off.

"He's right Kid Flash, stay on your guard, I'd like it if we all got out of this place in one piece" Admonished Aqualad, with that, we got a move on.

 **(I've gotta watch young justice again as I can't quite recall what happens in the time frame from now to the fight when blockbuster)**

 **~juice break of justice~**

"Jesus you're ugly, I think I'd rather french the Grinch than look at you for even a second more." I said, after everything had happened, we ended up fighting Blockbuster on the surface world as opposed to the underground, he was pretty durable, not very strong though.

"You and your big mouth..just die already you failed experiment!" Shouted Blockbuster, before charging me shoulder first, i proceeded to trip him with a kick for the tenth time that day, except now i followed up with an elbow drop, causing a small crater to form in the ground.

"Superboy pulling out the wrestling moves! And the crowd goes wild!" Wally yelled, playing the announcer as Robin and Aqualad chose that moment to pounce and get in as much damage as possible, subduing this guy would be hard to do if he was still conscious.

"Damn right i am-" I was interrupted, Blockbuster got up in an instant, taking me by surprise and getting a hit in on Kaldur, he was about to do the same to me but i quickly clapped at him with a good amount of strength, creating a low powdered thunderclap, he felt like the Hulk in that moment and it was fucking cool, Blockbuster chose that moment to stagger and Robin pulled out two discs from his belt.

"I hope i get this right..And then God said!.." I started, watching as Robin got closer, and hoping he'd know where he was going with this.

"Let there be lightning!" Finished Robin, slamming the two discs into Blockbuster, causing a painful wave of electricity to course through his mutated body, i then punched him in the jaw as hard as i could, well..that's as unconscious as one could get, good.

"That was a cheesy line and you two know it." Accused Kaldur, glaring half-heartedly at Robin and i, before prompting Robin to tie Blockbuster up.

"Considering there are people now staring at us, i can only assume the league isn't very far behind, well..this isn't going to be pleasant." I said, stretching and preparing, although he was secretly analyzing his surroundings, taking everything into account, he was always an analytical person, guess it'll actually come in handy this time.

"You guessed right." Said a deep, baritone voice above him, of course the bat would already be on the scene, sometimes he wondered if he secretly had superpowers.

"Paranoia can recognize paranoia, hello Batman." His tone taking a shift, going a bit deeper and darker, more serious, it surprised Robin, he'd only ever seen that change in Batman.

"From that S on your chest i can only guess what you are if a lab is involved, you'll be coming with us for questioning." The us being the rest of the heroes that had shown up, Superman showing surprise at the symbol on his chest.

"What!? C'mon Batman, he helped us escape and fight Blockbuster!-" Kid Flash started, and was then stopped by a hand on his shoulder, his hand.

"It's ok Kid Flash, I'm an unknown, and unknowns are risks, although i don't like his tone so i think I'll go with someone with manners." I said, initially surprising the bat and then irritating him, good, he loved pissing people off.

"Heh, smarmy too, you're already better company than Batman." Quiped more lighthearted voice, one he recognized as Green Arrow, oh good, he was one of the members he liked the most.

"If i had to choose anyone to go with, it'd be you, finally, my favorite league member!" I grinned, turning around to face Oliver Queen, his hand already outstretched for handshake.

"Finally some appreciation around here! It's always either about Batman, Superman or occasionally, Flash, nice to meet you." Greeted the superpowerless hero, i gladly accepted his hand, shaking it, while hanging out with people his age was nice he always got along with adults better.

"Batman i can understand but he's overrated, Superman has little to no skill and only power, and Flash is the fastest man in the world, he's pretty ok, though i prefer skill over power." I explained, getting a woop of joy from Green Arrow, it was ironic that he was preaching this when he was born from two powerful races.

"While I'm a bit sad at being called "ok", it's a bit funny to watch Superman turn from disturbed to dejected, Batman is still acting like Batman so.." Flash spoke up, a grin on his face too, this is just a day full of grinning men, it was a good expression if he was being honest.

"It's so weird seeing someone so close in age get along with the adults here, we're usually so awkward." Muttered Robin, his eyes slightly widened in disbelief, the guy was a natural.

"I had to grow up early in life, grew up in Los Angeles, speaking of referencing something that no one aside from you three will get, we better get a move on to _The Watch Tower_." I said, putting emphasis on the title, slightly pointing to the three younger heroes, they knew this information too so they shouldn't be left out.

Most of the older heroes could only give off the feeling of shock that this outsider knew of it, and then concern from both that and the looks the younger heroes were giving them, Oliver was shocked too but wasn't too concerned, the kid was good, which was a relief considering he mentioned LA, it was a city almost as bad as Gotham.

 **~line break~**

It was a long discussion, it took a lot to make it seem 100% truthful, although he was sure Batman still expected him, the rest of them believed him and were now trying to decide what to do.

"Well, whatever you guys decide, i _will_ be having a social life, I'm not going to be kept in a basement, hidden from the world." I said, saying will in a matter of fact tone, putting on a mean glare and daring them the challenge him, the only one that somewhat did was Batman, but that was only cause he didn't like his tone, well too bad, he wasn't backing down.

"We wouldn't do that! Just..the boys are really putting up a fight for you..and they did need a powerhouse to cover up that base there..so, after a long and, admittedly heated discussion, we've decided to ask you..would you like to join the team?" Rambled Superman, ending it off with the big question, he was still uncomfortable around him, what an awkward guy.

"Well..then i guess there's only one course of action to take.." I said, trailing off, my mouth opened again, my response rolling off the tip of my tongue.

 **END, also gonna have Superboy/John become friends with Harley, maybe more, if I'm gonna base him off me then i know everything I'd try to do, so becoming friends with Harley is a 100% thing, anyway! How was this for a first chapter guys(and gals)!?**


End file.
